


What now?

by Lenja98



Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [5]
Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98
Summary: What happened in those woods after Calvin and the rest of his crew left.
Relationships: Dan Brady & Spencer
Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039873
Kudos: 2





	What now?

Dan stood towering over Spencer’s beat up form. Deeply contemplating and questioning how he managed to screw up this badly and be in this situation in the first place. Spencer made a pained sound and Dan was brought back to reality.  
  
“Hey you okay?” Stupid question he thought as soon as the words left his mouth, of course he is not okay. “Is Maxine and your kid okay?” He asked instead. Spencer mumbled something he couldn't hear.

“Ehm… Sorry buddy didn’t quite catch that.” Spencer coughed loudly and managed to move himself into a sort of sitting position. “They are fine as far as I know. They did nothing wrong. Maxine didn’t know I spoke to Jack at all.” 

Dan has made many stupid things in his life after he quit from the army and Jack had supported and tried to make him see sense when he came crawling back. But he actually had a plan now. He killed in war. But this, he won’t do this. His moral compass might be a bit off. But he could feel how this is wrong.  
  
“Spencer” He said with a loud steady voice. “I am not gonna kill you. I have a plan.”  


Dan stands at the bus stop for a long time after the bus had driven away. Thinking about the last few hours. Maxine had been very grateful to him for sparing Spencer’s life. Hugging him tightly and telling him to be careful and watch his back. And Spencer, he had just looked into Dan's eyes. With a look Dan didn’t really understand, but at the same time, on some level, he did. Spencer tried to convey the feeling of gratitude, or as much as you can, to someone who saves your life. Dan should know, having been in the army. 

He looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go. He couldn't stay here all night. Dan started the walk home. Feeling somewhat content that he made a choice he could live with for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any wrong spelling, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies in the text. I don't own the characters or the main story that this is based on (Netflix's series and the books by Robyn Carr).


End file.
